Love and Choices 5
by lovetheshield123
Summary: Dean returns to find that things are not the same.
1. Chapter 1

"You killed Dean! I loved him so much. He was my life. "Roman screamed at Sheamus sitting down on the couch and starting to cry. Sheamus sighed and sat beside Roman pulling him to rest his head on his shoulder," I am sorry. But that wasn't me. I promise. I won't hurt you. I will protect you with my life. "He rubbed his hand up and down Roman's back, feeling worser. "Just give me two weeks. Two weeks to prove that I love you and will protect you. "Roman sat up and looked Sheamus in the eyes before nodding,"Ok. I believe you and forgive you. I love you , Sheamus. "Roman layed his head against Sheamus's shoulder and Sheamus smiled. Before long, Roman was asleep. Sheamus picked him up and carried him into the bedroom, laying him down and covering him up. "Rest, sweet angel. "He kissed him before turning off the lights and leaving the room.

Roman's dream...

"Roman. Roman. "Dean said, lightly shaking him. Roman opened his eyes and saw Dean crouched down beside him. "Dean?" Roman asked. Dean smiled, "Yes, it's me. " It was Roman's turn to smile," You're alive?" Dean shook his head, " No. You are dreaming." Roman sighed, "I miss you. I really want you." Dean nodded," I know. But I have to ask you something. Why did you go back to Sheamus? "Roman sighed again and said," He has a disorder. It wasn't him that killed you or raped me. "Dean shook his head, " If he makes you happy. But I was your dom. Sheamus hurt you! Don't you get it? He is going to kill you!" Dean shouted.

End of Roman's dream...

"Roman, Roman. " Sheamus called, lightly shaking him. Roman opened his eyes and sighed when he saw Sheamus," What's the matter,baby?" Roman replied," I had a dream and I saw Dean. I was talking to him when you woke me up. How long have I been sleeping?" Sheamus smiled," All night. It is morning. Get up. I want to take you somewhere. "Roman nodded and got out of bed.

Later...

"Where are we going?" Roman asked. Sheamus laughed, "You are so impatient! "Sheamus pulled off on the side of the road and got out. He looked at Roman," Aren't you coming? "Roman nodded and got out before going to Sheamus. Sheamus held his hand leading the way through some trees. He told Roman to close his eyes and just let him lead him. Roman obliged. It took five minutes, but they got to their destination: a large, beautiful waterfall. Sheamus pulled out a box with a wedding band and knelt to one knee before telling Roman to open his eyes. Roman opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Sheamus on one knee, " Roman Reigns, I loved you since the day I saw you. I knew you were to be mine. So, Roman Reigns, would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?'' Roman took a few seconds to think before saying, " Yes. I will marry you. "Sheamus smiled and put the ring on Roman's finger. He stood up and kissed him, with one man watching it all: Undertaker. "Time to bring him back. "Undertaker started to chant and a few minutes later, Dean stood before him. Undertaker smiled and handed him a pistol. Dean took it and Taker left. Dean pointed it at the couple kissing before pulling the trigger.

Cliffhanger. As always, Review! You people who are guests, you can review too!


	2. Chapter 2

The bullet hit its mark, going straight into the chest. Sheamus collapsed dead, and Roman screamed. He quickly knelt to the ground shaking him and sobbing, "Come on baby, please wake up. I love you so much. I need you. I don't need Dean or anyone else. Please." He felt for a pulse and when he found nothing, he stood up and screamed," Show your face. You killed him, might as well kill me right?" Dean replied,"No. I would never do that. "He came out of his hiding place. Roman shook his head frantically and begged, "Please tell me that you didn't kill him and this is a dream. Dean sighed and said," I did. ", Roman collapsed to the ground, powerful sobs rocking his body.

Dean went to hug him, but Roman pulled away. He tried again , but Roman pulled away further. "Come on, baby. "Dean said. Roman shook his head, dried his eyes and said, "How can you expect me to hug you? You killed him! He was my LIFE!" Dean looked to the ground and said,"I had to. He was going to kill you. "Roman shook his head, not believing and said, " I won't call the cops if you leave me alone. Don't come to my hotel room, don't look for me, don't talk to me, and don't look at me. I will leave his body here. "Dean started to respond, but Seth interrupted him, walking through the trees," Oh, come on. You guys have to be together. Taker told me he brought Dean back and Dean killed Sheamus. Roman, Dean was your life. I know I said some things I shouldn't have. But Roman, if you can't be with Sheamus, you have to be with Dean. "Dean smiled at him, but Roman remained emotionless. He pulled out his pistol that he carried with him and pointed it towards Seth. "Stay out of it. It's none of your business. ", he turned towards Dean with a sick smile, keeping the pistol pointed at Seth, " You killed Sheamus, now your best friend will die. "Dean shook his head and pointed it at Roman," Don't make me do this Roman. "


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing. Enjoy!

Dean turned the safety off and pointed his pistol towards Roman. Roman smirked, turning off his safety as well," You wouldn't kill me. You wouldn't. You love me to much. "Dean shook his head and said," But I love Seth too. And if you shoot him, I'll shoot you. "Seth pulled his pistol out as well. "You are both wrong and sorely mistaken. I will shoot both of you. Now, put your guns down." Roman and Dean looked at him with looks of confusion and Seth grabbed Roman, throwing Roman's gun to the ground. Seth hooked one arm around his neck and with the other, he pointed the gun to Roman's head. "Now, Dean. Or I will kill him now! " Seth shouted. Dean nodded and put his gun on the ground, not wanting to tempt his luck," Dude, don't kill him. Please. He is my life. "Seth nodded and said," I know. So you better do what I say. "And with that, Seth picked up the two pistols, keeping his pointed at them, and put them in his back pocket. He went to the trees and pulled out a whip. "Roman, you are going to whip Dean. "

Dean's eyes blew up huge and Roman started shaking his head violently," No. I won't do it!" Roman shouted. "Yes. You will. Or I will shoot him. And you will lose him forever. "Roman looked at Dean and Dean nodded. Apparently, Roman wasn't moving fast enough, because Seth cocked the gun and pulled off safety. He pulled the trigger and Roman jumped in front of Dean. The bullet hit its mark, going into the heart. Dean screamed out, and ran to Roman, feeling for a pulse. When he felt none, he looked at Seth with a wild look. "You killed him! "Dean shouted.

2 days later...

Dean stood at the pulpit looking down at Roman's casket. "He loved me, and made a choice. And I will forever be grateful. "


	4. Chapter 4

Please pray for me. I am having my right leg amputated tomorrow. If you don't believe me, it's ok. I don't have many friends. I was shot in a shooting today. There were several people that died and were injured. If you care, please review and leave encouraging words for the people hurt. I plan to show them to them on my last day here. I lost my best friend in the shooting too. Please pray!


	5. Chapter 5

This is Jamie's friend, Becca. Jamie started to have the amputation, and they discovered an artery clogging and a blood clot above the knee. They said that not enough blood is getting to the heart. They gave her only a few hours to live, it may be shorter. I am so upset. Please pray for her. She told me to take over the account and post the final updates on stories. But... I don't know. Somebody help me.


End file.
